Estinien Wyrmblood
Estinien Wyrmblood is a character in Final Fantasy XIV. He is the current Azure Dragoon, and mightiest hero of Ishgard. Bearer of the Eye, an ancient relic plucked from the great wyrm Nidhogg, he wields the power of dragons. Long absent from his post, Estinien has returned to Ishgard to drive back the ancient enemy of his people. Introduced in the Dragoon job quests, Estinien has a greater role in the events of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Profile Appearance Estinien is a young Elezen man wearing a full set of black Drachen scale armor with golden details. His facial features are usually obscured by his helmet, but he has steel blue eyes. He has shoulder length white hair, which was first mentioned in Tales from the Dragonsong War, and later shown in-game. During the battle with Nidhogg, Estinien's armor has various scratches and a missing horn before it is stained crimson in a shower of the dragon's spilled blood. This is a catalyst of blood magic, completed when Estinien takes hold of both of Nidhogg's eyes, where his most "human" form shows red glowing veins on his face and the two eyes fused to his mail. Parts of his lance become blood red, and its blade becomes jagged and claw-like. He later names his weapon after his late arch-nemesis. During Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Estinien discards the red mail for a different set of dark blue dragon-themed armor with gold trimmings, and forgoes any headwear. The From Azure Ashes chapter of Tales from the Storm reveals that he named his armor Iceheart, in honor of Ysayle Dangoulain. Personality Estinien is stoic and speaks in a brusque manner. He has little respect for those he sees as weak, and barely conceals his disdain when speaking to them. Estinien has a reputation for scorning social gatherings in Ishgard and detests the notion of keeping up appearances. He has spent the majority of his life being driven by his desire of vengeance against Nidhogg, and thus sees little need for companionship or hobbies. He has little respect for the zealous leadership of Ishgard, criticizing their decisions and lack of care for the citizens. For the most part he keeps these opinions to himself ,but is more open about it with his friends and companions. His personality softens after traveling with the Warrior of Light and their companions. Though his rude manner of speaking never changes, Estinien admits that he has moved past revenge being his sole motivation. Though often insulting toward him, Estinien befriends Alphinaud Leveilleur. Aymeric de Borel suggests that Estinien sees Alphinaud as a reflection of the younger sibling he lost to Nidhogg's flames, while Alphinaud sees Estinien as the older brother he wishes he had. Estinien respects the Warrior of Light as a trusted comrade and speaks highly of Ser Aymeric, believing him to be Ishgard's best hope for a new future. In contrast, Estinien often engaged in heated arguments with Ysayle, due to her being the leader of the Heretics and her idealistic desire for peace conflicting with his grim views and desire for retribution against Nidhogg. However, he is willing to work with Lady Iceheart for Ishgard's sake, and over time, the two come to an understanding if even a friendship. Later on, Estinien develops a respectful camaraderie and partnership with former Legatus Gaius Baelsar, working together during their shared mission in Garlemald. They also perform near perfect synchronicity during the battle with a returned Zenos and the following escape from the Garlean capital. As his vengeance against Nidhogg drive him for the majority of his life, Estinien feels little else. Upon learning the full history of Nidhogg and the founding of Ishgard, he realizes what he was becoming: what he was hunting, a beast who knows nothing but hate and revenge. Unlike Nidhogg Estinien has friends who care for him and guide him to see beyond his vengeance. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Twenty years ago, born in the town of Ferndale, Estinien lost his family to Nidhogg's flames and resolved to become an Azure Dragoon to avenge them. He was taken in by Ser Alberic Bale who felt guilty for the boy's loss, as he had relinquished being the Azure Dragoon out of fear of losing himself during his battle with Nidhogg. Estinien trained as a dragoon, serving in the Temple Knights alongside Aymeric de Borel before being named the current Azure Dragoon. When rumors of Nidhogg's awakening reach his ears, Estinien steals the Eye of Nidhogg from the Holy See to draw the dragon's focus on him rather than Ishgard. Estinien encounters the Warrior of Light when Ser Alberic requests the hero's aid to get Nidhogg's eye. The aftermath of their confrontation at a small Ixal encampment east of the Observatorium convinces Ser Alberic to train the Warrior as a dragoon. Estinien sends word to Alberic asking for a parley at Boulder Downs and reveals his reasons for stealing Nidhogg's eye. He hopes to join forces with the Warrior of Light, as he believes two Azure Dragoons could put an end to Nidhogg. Alberic and Estinien send the Warrior of Light on trials to obtain Drachen armor. By the time Nidhogg is about to awaken, Estinien requests a rendezvous with the Warrior of Light at the Steel Vigil. Though Ser Alberic wants to admit the truth of what happened in Ferndale, Estinien points his spear at his mentor while revealing the eye showed him the events of that day. Estinien begins to lose control of his emotions with the Warrior of Light clashing with him at the ruined vigil. Losing the duel, Estinien calls out for power and—in response—Nidhogg offers it. The spirit of first Azure Dragoon, Haldrath, appears in the Warrior of Light's place, and banishes the wyrmking's influence in a burst of light with Estinien nowhere to be seen. Estinien resurfaces and joins Ser Aymeric at the defense of Ishgard. If the Warrior of Light has completed the dragoon job quest, he acknowledges them as a fellow Azure Dragoon, and is not prepared to cross blades with them again. Following the defeat of Vishap at the Steps of Faith, Estinien notes that Nidhogg did not join the assault, and vows to hunt down Lady Iceheart for damaging the wards around the city-state. Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward After learning that the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud are planning to meet with Lady Iceheart to parlay with the Dravanian Horde, Estinien volunteers to accompany them. After making contact with Iceheart, who goes by her true name of Ysayle Dangoulain while with the group, the four begin the long journey through Ishgard and Dravania. Estinien clashes with Ysayle over their differing views of the ongoing war between Ishgard and Dravania. They meet with Hraesvelgr, Nidhogg's brother and the beloved of Saint Shiva, who tells them the true history of the war. After learning Nidhogg was motivated by vengeance, and thus can never be reasoned with, the group concludes the only path is to slay him. Estinien travels to Nidhogg's lair, the Aery, alongside the Warrior of Light, on manacutters provided by Cid, Biggs, and Wedge. The two face Nidhogg with Estinien using the dragon's stolen eye against him. Although Nidhogg threatens to possess him again, Estinien resists his influence and slays him. His armor stained by Nidhogg's blood, Estinien remarks that, though slaying Nidhogg had been his life's goal, he found no satisfaction in it; learning his mortal enemy's past made him realize they had a common link in being driven by vengeance for their families. Nidhogg had been blinded by Haldrath, and was powered by of one of Hresvelgr's eyes all this time, and Estinien is concerned with the true fate of Nidhogg's other eye. After the group returns to Ishgard they share the truth of Ishgard's past with their allies. When Ser Aymeric insists on confronting the Archbishop with this knowledge, he is arrested and imprisoned. Estinien joins the Warrior of Light and others in a rescue and later accompanies the group to Azys Lla as they need the power of the Eye of Nidhogg to power the aetheric ram used to break the floating island's barrier. When he is forced to hold off a group of Garlean soldiers under Regula van Hydrus, Estinien loans the eye to the Warrior who uses it to destroy Igeyorhm. After Thordan has fallen, Estinien retrieves Nidhogg's right Eye and intends to take both it and the left eye somewhere they could not be found by man or dragon. Nidhogg's spirit exploits Estinien's moment of weakness and consumes the Azure Dragoon's mind, using his body to regain physical form with both eyes restored. The Gears of Change In the guise of the Azure Dragoon, Nidhogg interrupts the peace conference between Ser Aymeric and Vidofnir. Leaping from the battlements, he impales the white dragon with a spear before deflecting an arrow fired by Ser Aymeric. He has the two Eyes grafted onto his form, one of his right arm and the other on the left shoulder. Returning to the battlements, he condemns Vidofnir for trying to make peace with the sons of Thordan. He declares to all present—with the distorted voice of Estinien—that the final chorus will begin and none shall escape his vengeance. He shifts to his great wyrm form and flies off. Revenge of the Horde As Nidhogg prepares for his final assault against Ishgard, Alphinaud is determined to free Estinien from Nidhogg's possession even at the risk of his own life. After gaining the aid of Hraesvelgr, the Warrior of Light confronts the Nidhogg-Estinien amalgamation at the Steps of Faith. During the battle Nidhogg shifts between his dragon form and a dragon-human hybrid, but is defeated, reverting to Estinien's form. Estinien regains control of his body long enough to keep Nidhogg from attacking, and implores the Warrior and Alphinaud to slay him while they have the chance. The two instead try to pry Nidhogg's eyes from his body. With the assistance of the souls of Haurchefant and Ysayle, they succeed and destroy Nidhogg's soul for good while freeing Estinien. Estinien is expected to make a full recovery. He thanks his friends for all they did for him, albeit in his usual gruff demeanor. The possession by Nidhogg made him realize that the two were much alike, being driven by vengeance, and had he not gained the friendships that he had, the two would have been identical in spirit. His hunt for Nidhogg over, Estinien relinquishes his title as the Azure Dragoon. Bereft of his dragoon armor, Estinien observes Aymeric's ceremony that changes Ishgard from a theocracy to a republic. Flowers in hand he leaves Ishgard for Azys Lla and leaves them there in memory of Ysayle. The Warrior of Light can find the flowers while retracing their steps since first coming to Ishgard, recalling the burdens they bore together. He then departs for Sohr Khai and lays flowers there, in honor of Ratatoskr and by way of apologizing for his and his ancestors' involvement in the Dragonsong War. Sensing Hraesvelgr nearby, who is grateful for the gesture, the great wyrm remarks that Estinien's fight is not over. Following Hraesvelgr to the remains of barracks on the edges of Sohr Khai, the wyrm presents him with a pristine suit of azure armor blessed by Ratatoskr and used by the first dragoons who fought alongside the dragons. He dons the armor and names it Iceheart in honor of Ysayle, and departs the ruins to the battlefield once more. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Estinien searches for signs of Shinryu, the primal created using Nidhogg's eyes. He single-handily disables the main cannon at Castrum Abania, allowing the Warrior of Light and their allies to attack the stronghold. After the Warrior of Light destroys Shinryu, Estinien finds Nidhogg's eyes, which had fallen to the ground after the primal's defeat, and destroys them, closing Nidhogg's violent legacy. Estinien appears in the Lv. 70 Dragoon job quest, Dragon Sound, where he tells the Warrior of Light and Orn Khai that he has been acting as an intermediary between man and dragon now that Ishgard has no need of an Azure Dragoon, and has been hired to hunt down an enraged dragon in the Azim Steppe named Faunehm. Rather than slay her, Estinien suggests to Orn Khai that he should roar to restore Faunehm's sanity after having resisted Nidhogg's Dragonsong for so long while he and the Warrior of Light will weaken her. With their combined efforts the dragoons weaken the beast with Khai giving Faunehm his loudest roar. However, the effect is temporary and she soon again falls to madness. Vedrfolnir appears and with his roar, she returns to her senses. Faunehm reveals to the dragoons she is Vedrfolnir's mate as well as Orn Khai's parents. Before the war began, Vedrfolnir bade that Faunehm flee to the east to escape Nidhogg's Dragonsong as she wanted no part in it, vividly remembering the days of old when she flew together her mate along with their knight. Estinien tells Orn Khai that he had wanted to see Faunehm saved, hearkening to his experiences as Nidhogg's vessel. Orn Khai gives the two his eternal thanks and grants them a new title as Crimson Dragoons, Estinien in particular warming up to the name. He departs hoping to see Orn grow strong like his father one day. A Requiem for Heroes Estinien does not appear for some time until during the war between the Eorzean Alliance and the Garlean Empire. During the Warrior of Light's battle with Elidibus (in Zenos' body), the adventurer falters from a voice calling them and collapses. Seeing his friend in danger, the Dragoon jumps in at the last minute to defend them from a killing blow but at that moment, Elidibus is suddenly called away before he can advance. Aymeric soon arrives and helps escort the Warrior to their chirurgeons, though Estinien leaves soon after ensuring his friend's safety, Aymeric remarking that he "wasn't one for emotional reunions". Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Some time after rescuing the Warrior of Light from Elidibus, Estinien travels to Kugane with Orn Khai to investigate the legends surrounding Seiryu. At the Shiokaze Hostelry, they encounter Tataru and Krile. Estinien escapes to Kugane Ohashi hoping to evade the two, only to run into them once more. Krile fakes an Echo vision to blackmail Estinien into accepting their request to investigate Black Rose. The next day, he leaves Kugane for Radz-at-Han on the way to Garlemald. He infiltrates a Black Rose production facility to destroy the batch created there, only to discover from Gaius Baelsar it was moved to another facility. Gaius offers Estinien an alliance and the two journey to Garlemald to investigate further. They infiltrate the Imperial Palace in time to witness the resurrected Zenos kill Emperor Varis, at which point Zenos overpowers the pair before taking his leave as Garlean soldiers appear. With the Garleans assuming they killed Varis, Estinien and Gaius escape the city with the former encountering an Arch Ultima before he and Gaius part ways. Estinien meets with Riol and reports back to Krile, Tataru, and the Warrior of Light at the Rising Stones to brief them of the events that transpired. With his bargain with the Scions completed, despite their attempt to prolong his services, Estinien leaves. Gameplay Estinien is dueled during the level 50 Dragoon quest "Into the Dragon's Maw." Aside from other Dragoon abilities, he possesses a unique "Skydragon Dive" skill that leaves a ring of fire in its area-of-effect. Estinien is an NPC ally in the last battle of the Aery, where he uses Nidhogg's eye to suppress the great wyrm's power and must be protected. When Nidhogg prepares his ultimate attack, Massacre, several dragons must be eliminated so Estinien can focus a draconic barrier to shield the party from annihilation. He also appears in later solo instance battles, such as "Close Encounters of the VIth Kind" as an NPC ally. In the MSQ scenario, Vows of Virtue, Deeds of Cruelty, he becomes a temporary playable character. In the first half, he has access to the Coerthan Tempest combo and Skydragon Dive as attacks with Aqua Vitae as a recovery item. When fighting the Arch Ultima, he is permanently under the effect of Shadow of the Dragon, granting him some of Nidhogg's abilities such as Ala Morn, a single attack that recovers HP upon hit and Horrid Roar, which damages all enemies in the room. His Drachenlance ability inflicts a Stab Wound damage-over-time effect and has access to Stardiver with a much shorter cooldown. His Limit Break is Dragonshadow Dive, which is used to end the battle. Character and development Voice Estinien is voiced by Robert Vernon in the English version of ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. He is voiced by Kenji Hamada in the Japanese version. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Estinien Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Estinien.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Estinien is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event The Dragonsong War - Dreams of Ice as a First Time Reward for completing the event's The Aery stage on Classic difficulty. Triple Triad Estinien appears as a card in Triple Triad in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery FFXIV Estinien Nidhogg Eyes render.jpg|Render with the Nidhogg's eyes. FFXIV Estinien 1.png FFXIV Estinien 2.png FFXIV Estinien 3.png FFXIV Estinien 4.png FFXIV Estinien 5.png FFXIV Estinien Jump.png|Estinien using Jump. FFXIV Estinien.png|Estinien in Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. FFXIV_HW_Official_Complete_Guide_cover.png|Estinien in Heavensward Official Complete Guide artwork. FFXIV Duality artwork.jpg|Duality album artwork. Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Dragoons Category:Elezens Category:Guest characters